roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avanta Packer
The Avanta Packer is a mid-size commercial van that was built by Avanta Car Company and released by Zephyred in 2011. It was only released as a passenger model and marketed for people who operate shuttles but do not want to have to drive a bus. The vehicle runs on the Avanta ATS drive system even though a modified one runs on the AC6S.94 system. Like many vans, variants of both models do exist (most were not made by Avanta Car Company). A 2016 Packer was made by CC9020, based off the Nissan NV passenger van but it is unknown if the van was made official. First generation (2011-2013) The original Packer was first released in 2011, running on Avanta's original chassis. Unlike the more recent models, it was more basic and had a more or less original design. Second generation (2014) The second-generation Packer was released sometime in 2014 as a simple passenger van. Based on the Ford Transit passenger model, it was able to seat 9 and carry a small amount of cargo. Passengers were seated in a 3+3+3+3 configuration thanks to a center seat up front. A Packer XL was believed to be manufactured, with 12 seats based off the first generation. A Packer cutaway model was also part of this generation, with a flatbed body and a school bus body. Third generation (2015-present) The current-generation Packer was redesigned for 2015, to make it more realistic and proportional for customers. Also based off the standard roof and short-wheelbase Ford Transit passenger van, the current Packer lost the front row center seat, reducing its capacity to 8 but received more on-board headroom. The seating configuration was also changed to accommodate more realistic seats in a 2+3+3 configuration. On September 3, 2015, the official "2016" model was released with rims, more realistic LED BMW-based headlights and fog lights. The model is still sold today even though it has not received any changes for the last 3 years. Other variants with decal rims were produced by other users for the 2015 and 2016 model years. The only other difference between the original and modified versions was an additional window pillar in the large rear window. Variants (by other users) * magnusDB2001 attempted to create a crew model of the current Packer, which has the rear window section and possibly the last 2 rows of seats replaced with a cargo area. It would only be able to seat 4. * A tow truck version of the Packer was made, which only seats 2 (but was discontinued). * A long-wheelbase version, made by asd2000ooo was created with 11 seats, in 2+2+2+2+3 configuration * A panel (cargo) model seating 2 was created but it is not for sale. Did you know? * This was never officially sold as a cargo model * This van was very popular, with many variants and even cutaways for other applications. Gallery Image:2011 Avanta Packer, front.png|2011 Avanta Packer (released by Zephyred in June 26, 2011) Image:2011 Avanta Packer, rear.png|rearview Image:Avanta Packer "V" Pickup by It zt, front.png|Avanta Packer "V" Pickup by It_zt Image:Avanta Packer "V" Pickup by It zt, rear.png|rearview Image:2016 Avanta Packer by CC9020, front.png|2015 Packer by atektrix Image:2016 Avanta Packer by CC9020, rear.png|rearview Image:2016 Avanta Packer by CC9020, front-0.png|2016 Avanta Packer by CC9020 Image:2016 Avanta Packer by CC9020, rear-0.png|rearview Category:Vans Category:Vehicles made by Avanta